Daniel Roebuck
|GebOrt = Bethlehem, Pennsyvania |imdb = 0736263 |twitter = DanielRoebuck}} Daniel Roebuck (*04. März 1963 in Bethelehem, Pennsylvania) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Paul Karofsky dar. Leben Roebuck ist seit 7. Mai 1994 mit Kelly Durst verheiratet, mit der er zwei Kinder hat. Zuvor war er von 1983 bis 1987 mit seiner ersten Frau Leslie verheiratet. Karriere Im Alter von neun Jahren hatte er erste Auftritte in der lokalen Umgebung und mit 13 zog er als Clown mit einem Wanderzirkus durch mehrere US-Staaten. Im Laufe der Zeit hat er in 100 Film- und Fernsehproduktionen vor der Kamera gestanden, sich aber gleichzeitig auch als Produzent, Regisseur und Autor betätigt. Den entscheidenden Schritt, obwohl er hauptsächlich Nebenrollen spielt, machte er mit 21 Jahren, als er nach Los Angeles zog. Dort war er dann erst auf Bühnen zu sehen, bis er durch seine ersten Filmrollen auch in diesem Geschäft unterkam. Mit der Serie "Matlock" (1993–1995) wurde er einem breiteren Publikum vorgestellt, indem er zwei Jahre Cliff Lewis spielte. Später spielte er dann auch in "Nash Bridges" den Richard Bettina. Danach folgten Gastauftritte in "Lost", "Desperate Housewives" oder "Six Feet Under" (2002). Filmografie Filme *1981: Terror Eyes – Der Frauenköpfer *1985: Cavegirl *1986: Das Messer am Ufer *1987: Dudes – Halt mich fest, die Wüste bebt! *1987: Projekt X *1988: Der letzte Outlaw *1989: Terror Eyes *1989: Im Tresor ist die Hölle los *1990: Capital News *1991: Der Ballerina Killer *1991: Lockwell *1992: Only you als Marty *1992: Die Verschwörer *1992: Eddie Presley *1993: Now Renting *1993: King B: A Life in the Movies *1993: Auf der Flucht *1994: Ich bin unschuldig *1996: Kleine Jessica – Ein Vaterherz in Not *1996: Die Jay Leno-Story *1996: Hausarrest *1996: Driven *1996: Emergency in Space – Notfall im All *1997: Stir *1997: Money Talks – Geld stinkt nicht *1997: American Hero *1997: Cadillac *1998: Rache nach Plan *1998: Auf der Jagd *1998: Sweet Jane *1998: Together & Alone *2000: Mexico City *2000: Up Against Amanda *2000: Jamie und die Fünflinge *2000: Final Destination *2000: Martial Law – Der Karate-Cop *2003: Agent Cody Banks *2004: Agent Cody Banks 2: Mission London *2005: American Black Beauty *2005: Supercross *2006: 30 Weight *2006: Close to Home *2007: A Family Lost *2007: Trail of the Screaming Forehead *2007: LA Blues *2007: Deckname Shredderman *2007: Orion Slave Girls Must Die!!! *2007: Misty & Sara *2007: Halloween *2008: How My Dad Killed Dracula *2008: Rex *2008: Bryan Loves You *2008: Finding Amanda *2008: Flash of Genius *2009: A Fork in the Road *2009: Asylum Hill *2009: Dark and Stormy Night *2009: Dozers *2009: Halloween II *2009: Jack and the Beanstalk *2009: The Mandala Maker *2009: The Lost Skeleton Returns Again Serien *1987–1995: Matlock (55 Folgen) *1991: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (2 Folgen) *1992: Zurück in die Vergangenheit (Folge 4x11) *1996: Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark (Folge 3x19) *1996–2000: Nash Bridges (14 Folgen) *1997: Spy Game (Folge 1x09) *1997: Pretender (Folge 1x11) *1998: Buddy Faro (Folge 1x04) *1998: V.I.P. – Die Bodyguards (Folge 1x01) *1998: George & Leo (Folge 1x21) *1999: King of Queens (Folge 1x17) *2000: Allein gegen die Zukunft (Folge 4x13) *2000: The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (Folge 2x05) *2000: Ein Witzbold namens Carey (Folge 6x03) *2000: Hollywood Off-Ramp (Folge 1x04) *2005: Desperate Housewives (Folge 2x02) *2005: Monk (Folge 4x05) *2005: Law & Order (Folge 16x08) *2005–2010: Lost (7 Folgen) *2007: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Folge 5x13) *2007: K-Ville (Folge 1x04) *2008: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Folge 3x11) *2008: Eleventh Hour – Einsatz in letzter Sekunde (Folge 1x02) *2010–2012: Glee (3 Folgen) *2012: Castle (Folge 5x07) *2015: The Man in the High Castle (6 Folgen) *2016: Criminal Minds (Folge 11x14) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3